


Like This

by Ketsueki (Charanko)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Ketsueki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Gon returns home by himself, Mito-san notices a change in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

Gon sat under a lush green tree staring at the sparkling vast ocean beyond. A light salty breeze flowed against his face and hair. He had been doing this quite often as of late. Instead of exploring or playing around, he would just stay in one spot and look at whatever was in front of him for long periods of time.

  
Mito-san noticed the change in him. After he was gone for a few years, of course he would be older. His appearance was almost the same yet there was something different. She couldn’t put a finger on it. It wasn’t the physical age difference. It could have been maturity. Whatever it was, it affected Gon’s usual demeanor.

  
When Gon came back to Whale Island, he seemed like himself. He would do chores, eat, help, etc. like he always did. But when he spoke, words that he wouldn’t normally say came out. ‘Maybe I don’t have qualities of a son…’ Those words still inhabited Mito-san’s head. As time passed, Gon became almost silent. He would often gaze out the window with a distant haze in his eyes. He ate less and wouldn’t realize he was being called until a few minutes in of Mito-san raising her voice. The familiar happiness and cuteness that radiated from him seemed to have faded into gray shades.

  
One day, Mito-san decided to check on him while he was sleeping. Moonlight poured through his window revealing his glistening thick eyelashes and shiny streaks upon his cheeks. Mito-san’s heart tightened. She gently wiped his face and pat his head. She then slipped out with her heart beating with more worries.

  
After that, she began to take him with her to places more often. She suggested to eat out on picnics or would take him to work. She would observe him and make sure that he ate. He never objected going with Mito-san or being told to eat everything. However, he would still have that dazed look. Numerous of times Mito-san wanted to blurt out, ‘Just what happened?’ It was always there on the tip of her tongue. But she never asked. It hurt and she would always think ‘What won’t you tell me?’ whenever she saw him. Deep down in her heart, she knew that maybe it was something she couldn’t fathom or fully understand.

  
Only a few times when Gon would talk aloud did she get a vague idea of what Gon was going through. Once, it happened when they were out shopping.

  
“What should I do?” Gon had asked aloud. He wasn’t looking at her but rather at his own reflection that shone on a large window pane of a shop. Mito-san was about to reply with ‘chores and homework’ but she stopped herself when she saw his sad face. The question appeared to be directed towards no one and it hung in the air unanswered.

  
Another time, Mito-san caught Gon talking to himself.

  
“…maybe things should stay like this,” he stated absentmindedly. He was sitting at his window ledge swinging one of his legs and staring at the world outside. His body shook and a tear fell.

  
“Gon! I made your favorite today. Come down and eat!” Mito shouted. She had descended the stairs to make it appear that she didn’t see him. Gon immediately wiped his face with his arm.

  
“Coming, Mito-san,” Gon replied as he came down.

  
From then on, Mito-san could only watch at a distance wishing happiness would fill her little Gon once more…


End file.
